puppy_in_my_pocket_future_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafiki
.Rafiki is a mandrill who serves as a Grand Vizier to the lion king. Since Ahadi ruled the Pride Lands, Rafiki was an adviser to Mufasa and even Scar; he currently serves Simba. Physical Attributes Rafiki is an old and hunched over primate. Along with those features, he has wide eyes and a large smile. Though he somewhat resembles a mandrill, Rafiki has a long tail and lacks a distinctive crested head, and is usually referred to as a baboon. Information Rafiki is a mandrill / baboon hybrid, who first appeared in The Lion King. He lives in a baobab tree and is presumably old and wise. He performs activities which are similar to those of a shaman, but he is also sometimes quite silly. He tends to speak in third person when speaking of himself. Rafiki provides important counsel to the adult Simba when the latter is trying to determine his destiny. His tail looks broken and bent. His name means "my friend" in Swahili, a borrowing from the Arabic word, (رفيق, rafīq meaning friend, companion, or attendant). Backstory In "A Tale of Two Brothers," it is revealed that Rafiki, at the time, is a traveler who happens to stumble onto thePride Lands during one of his many journeys. Zuzu arrives at his aid, and directs him to the Five Stones, which he finds easily. There, he is surrounded by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, but Ahadi orders them to leave. Rafiki later tells Ahadi and his sons, Taka and Mufasa, that he is seeking knowledge, and studying the African land. Later on, he becomes good friends with Mufasa. During the drought, he overhears Taka's plan to make Mufasa look bad, and manages to prevent Boma from attacking him. After an elephant escorts an injured Taka back to Pride Rock, Rafiki uses his shaman abilities to try to heal Taka, but says he'll carry a scar for the rest of his life which leads Taka to rename himself Scar. After the attack, Ahadi requests that Rafiki serve as a teacher to the future monarchs, which Rafiki agrees to do. ''The Lion King'' Rafiki first appears by entering Simba's ceremonial presentation. Greeting one another on top of Pride Rock, Rafiki and King Mufasa embrace as close friends. A few moments later, he presents newborn Simba to all the animals gathered at Pride Rock, and on the walls of his tree house home Rafiki draws a stylized lion cub to represent Simba's birth. When Simba runs away and his family believes him to be dead, Rafiki draws his paw across the Simba drawing, obscuring it in grief. Later, after picking up Simba's scent in the dust and pollen in the air, Rafiki determines that Simba is still alive and restores the drawing, adding the full mane of an adult lion as a sign to seek out this young deliverer from Scar's tyranny. Journeying to the area where Simba lives with Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki observes Simba and recognizes, at least in principle, that he is suffering from a ponderous emotional burden. To treat it, he approaches the young lion and teaches him a few playful (and sometimes painful) lessons about learning from the past, not living in it. He also points out that the spirit and values of Simba's dead father Mufasa continue to live in Simba himself. During this scene, Rafiki incessantly repeats the Swahili phrase "Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana," which roughly translates to "Thank you very much, squash banana, you are a baboon, and I am not." When Simba decides to return to Pride Rock and fight Scar for the kingship, Rafiki accompanies him, demonstrating his Kung Fu skills in battle against the hyenas and defeating several of them as they charge at him. As Simba is fighting Scar and the hyenas a hyena from the top attacks him and he hits it in the head hard with his staff. At the end of the film, Rafiki raises Simba and Nala's newborn cub atop Pride Rock for everyone to see, echoing the beginning of the film. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' In the sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Rafiki appears in the beginning again as the presenter of King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn cub Kiara. Later on in the film, despite protesting that both Simba and Zira would forbid it, he is persuaded by Mufasa's spirit to attempt to get Kiara and Kovu to fall in love with each other. He then scolds him for making a "crazy plan" and it will never work but reluctantly goes with it and it succeeds. He tries to make Kiara and Scar's heir Kovu fall in love with each other by taking them to a fantasy paradise called "Upendi." When Simba exiles Kovu, Rafiki was seen sighing sadly at Kovu's leaving. In the end, he acts as the host of Kiara and Kovu's presumed wedding. Category:Lion king Category:Characters